<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fool in the Desert, A Boy With No Plan by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568643">A Fool in the Desert, A Boy With No Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the rain saga [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Miami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e01 Lost Son, Established Relationship, Hospitals, M/M, Speed lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their luck holds out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Delko/Tim Speedle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the rain saga [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fool in the Desert, A Boy With No Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short little tie-in while I work on another installment.  Also, I wrote this without having rewatched the episode again because it's too painful.  Forgive me any inaccuracies; hospitals give me anxiety.</p>
<p>Title from <a href="https://youtu.be/9EBLhHgIgPo">Come November</a> by Thriving Ivory.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eric gets to Dade General as soon as he's able, finally allowing himself to worry after shoving it aside for the sake of that young boy.  Speed got out of surgery a bit ago, and the doctors say he'll be okay; the bullet shattered his clavicle and he lost a lot of blood, and they'll be holding him for a week, maybe more if there are complications, but there isn't expected to be any lasting damage.  He was lucky—a couple inches lower…</p>
<p>"Can I see him?" he asks the nurse on duty.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, sir, but Mr Speedle is only allowed family to visit him right now.  We can notify you when he wakes up, you'll be allowed to see him then."</p>
<p>He shoots a glance down either end of the mostly empty hallway before leaning close over the counter, voice lowered.  "We keep it quiet 'cause we're cops, but I'm his boyfriend.  Could you make an exception…?"</p>
<p>The nurse softens and seems to consider a moment, then she says, "All right.  I mean, how was <em>I</em> to know you weren't actually his adopted brother?" she asks, batting her lashes innocently.  They share a grin.  "Just be quiet, mind, let him get his rest."</p>
<p>He gives her his word, and she gives him Speed's room number.  "Thanks," he says, flashing her a quick smile, and he dashes down the hall as quickly as he dares, though he slows as he approaches Speed's room, remembering what the nurse said.  He opens the door carefully and slips inside, closing it behind him as noiselessly as possible.</p>
<p>He turns around and has to stop, rooted to the spot, momentarily forgetting how to breathe.</p>
<p>Speed normally looks pale, though that's from lack of sleep and accidentally skipping the occasional meal and preferring to stay out of the sun when he can, his complexion a little too easily given over to burning.  But it's nothing compared to how pale he looks now, wan and paper-white, the ever-present bags under his eyes almost startlingly evident now.  Even the washed-out room around him, for lack of contrast, does nothing to disguise the ghostly pallor of his skin.</p>
<p>Heart taking up residence in his throat, he makes his way a little shakily to a chair by Speed's bedside, pulling it closer as he sits down.  His hands rest curled on the bedspread at Speed's side, not quite able to touch him yet, like this is all a bad dream that Eric can wake up from and touching him would make it real.  He swallows around the lump in his throat and slides his hand into Speedle's, his lover's fingers cool between his own.  He covers them with his palm, pressing a little bit of warmth back into them, before drawing Speed's hand to his lips and pressing a lingering kiss to his knuckles.</p>
<p>He prays that Speed's luck never runs out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>